We Are
by Spunkalovely
Summary: Response to Child-of-God13 challenge! He thought Bella was 6 feet underground with a tomb over her head that said beloved wife of some Mike type. Never did he imagine her a vampire striving to break free from a madman trying to take over the world. R&R!
1. Predictable

_**We Are**_

Chapter one

**Predictable**

"Number 27!" a weak human yelled out to the sea of vampires. That was what they addressed us by, numbers. Really? What originality, seriously, oughta get an award for that one. We have names. And mine is Bella.

Formally known to the brain-washing twigs as 27. But hey.

"What did you do this time?" Emily hissed at me. I shrugged as innocently as I could. Jade and Blythe just rolled their eyes with a wry smile because they knew exactly what had happened. The twigs just didn't see their names on the thing.

Jade had short, thick, sleek black hair, deathly white skin (father was a vamp, mother was a witch), and jade/alexandrite colored eyes. Really, have you ever seen those alexandrite stones? They're beyond pretty in my humble opinion.

Blythe was a vampire-werewolf, strange combo, huh? A lightly tanned skin, long blonde hair, and pretty hazel eyes. Emily, is well. Sam's Emily. Ya know, remember them? (A/N C'mon people, bear with me, New Moon, ring bell?) Ya, Victoria was on a rampage one day and turned Emily. Sad day for Sam though.

Anyhow, I stood there pretending to inspect my nails. My cuticles were dead. Or so Jade tells me. I really could care less. A circle cleared around me once they noticed dear old Alex (the dictator if you didn't figure it out) was talking about me. Took 'em long enough too.

"Interesting mural, I must say," Alex sneered.

"I thought so," I said nonchalantly. "Great life-like resemblance." He turned bright red. The girls and I had made a crude looking picture that actually looked like that disgusting pimply nose of his.

"Too much pink if you ask me," Jade spoke up. Blythe and Jade sandwiched me, no way were they letting me get all the credit for the masterpiece on Alex's ceiling. The only reason why I was being specifically notified of the artwork was because one- I was the biggest rebel here and two- when we had signed our names most likely Alex only knew mine cause I stress it so much and I signed it on the most noticeable part. Not really my fault if ya think about it.

"I agree," Blythe amicably said.

"What happened to you Number 27?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Really, Isabella, you used to be so obedient," Alex said mournfully like I was the cat that got ran over by the dump truck.

"I thought I'd done something wrong at first. Then I began to realize this didn't have anything to do with wrong-doings, it was about you ruling over us. Us, who didn't do anything potentially wrong. I agree the human eaters in the room aren't the best people to get chummy with but all we did was get bitten. Do you think anyone of us went up to a vampire and said 'bite me'? Really, where's the logic there?" I lectured. I'd a brilliant lawyer actually.

"Anyway, you need to help the new vampires around, they'll be located in your commons," Alex drawled as if I hadn't spoken at all. "They're out back."

Somehow, someway, Alex assigned helping the newbies to the camp. Strange dictator since he knows very well I'm the first one out of here. The crowd settled around Blythe and Jade as I moved forward to the back room.

For all the time I'd been here, I'd been favored. Odd. Alex had always made sure they weren't hard on me when he was around. It makes me think he's after more than taking over the world starting with the vampires. I'd always been given the best animal blood available (I'd shared with my girls though.) The best quarters. It was so weird. I was the only one labeled by my name. I hated to admit it, but somehow I'd become a favorite.

My slick vampire movements tapped the tile floor gracefully. Oh, I was still clumsy as ever, but not when I was on a mission though. My unfortunate gene was merciful. Swinging open the feeble wooden door that I could crush within seconds swung open to meet seven topaz eyes to match mine. I'll give you three guesses. Sometimes Fate was so predictable.

**A/N Okay guys, this is my responce for Child-of-God13's challenge! Please review and tell me how I'm doing whether I suck or doing great, I wanna know D**


	2. Trapped

Chapter Two

Trapped

The Cullens stood in front of me. What a big surprise. Especially with my power, copying other powers. I had seen it that morning to tell you the truth, but that was just cause I had been bored and decided to mess around. The week before when I had been bored I had combined my mind-reading and seeing the future power together and peeked in and out reading people's thought.

What? You try sitting in this prison where either you're being tortured or sitting on concrete floor thinking about the chances of death of boredom. It was like the Holocaust.

I never did tell you what this place was, did I? Think back to when you learned about the Jewish Holocaust during World War Two. We, the vamps, playing the cheerful part of the Jews and Alex our darling Hitler.

Alex was a wanna-be-dictator who dreams of immortality and over-all power. Basically Voldemort from Harry Potter and Hitler. And he's read that series too, reads aloud during torture times, funny enough. I personally like the books.

But anyhoo, someway or another many, many vamps ended up here. In Italy. I share quarters with the Volturi. Fun, listening to Aro whine all night until Jane gets sick of it and zaps him. I've actually tried it myself, very useful power Jane has. And she's smart little girl too, never tries it on me.

"Follow me," I said in a toneless voice. Weirdly enough, they followed without question. Astounding. Usually all these newbies complain how they never did anything wrong, they shouldn't be here, its all a huge misunderstanding, blah, blah, blah. Some burst into dry sobs on the floor. Others burst into flames (had that happen actually, nasty time to let his fire power out of control.)

We followed the twisting hallways to the very back of the giant building. May be the best quarters but it took quite a bit to get there. To say they were dead-silent would be a lie. With my extra-advanced hearing from a certain vamp that had sensitive hearing I had come across a few years prior. Handy little power too. Alice and Jasper were whispering, wondering where they were and what was happening. Rosalie was whimpering, they obviously saw the torture chambers on the way in. Emmett was desperately trying to calm his wife, I flashed back to my favorite big brother, my oversized teddy bear.

I quickly brushed the thoughts away, and focused opening the door to the crawlspace. It was the quickest way to get there, or else you take a thirty minute detour and I wasn't in the mood for it. I hitched up the heavy skirts of black and crawled through the small space. I heard what I could only assume was Esme from the poor looks of my clothing. My skirts got into worse shape as they scraped along through the gravel. But I didn't care. Alex would replace them within a week or so.

Soon enough after the entire family hunched over, on all fours following me we came to the hollow thing that just goes up. The Volturi (this was their castle actually) were planning on making a new tower but it was never finished. The slick walls of the unfinished towers were intimidating to anyone else, but they didn't worry me. I could fly up. But, for the sake of examples I had my back to the one side and my feet holding me up pressed to the opposite side. Once I got up to a certain point I slipped through a crude hole that was covered by a drape on the other side.

"Ya comin'?" I yelled down. Alice came, then Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and finally Edward. I was floating in mid-air to make sure they were doing it right, nothing like a splat down onto the hard ground below, it'd hurt even to a vampire. I climbed through finally and collapsed onto one of the couches that the Volturi had hidden somewhere.

"Wow," Esme breathed from the exhilaration of the climb.

I laughed good-naturedly. "Any questions."

"Where are we?" Alice asked timidly.

"Your worst nightmare. Or, mine at least," I said, standing up to look at the ruins of the human city a distance away. Swiftly I looked back to the Cullen's family. "Here, You're trapped. A simple detail in the plot that will destroy the world one step at a time. As if nature needed help to do it."

I gave a harsh laugh. "Everything's falling apart faster than anyone can piece it together. At this rate Alex will get what he wants."

"What's that?" Jasper asked.

"Immortality and all power, what else? He isn't all that original," I replied.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Esme questioned.

"I can't tell you that answer. It all depends on how badly you want out of this hell."

I turned and walked to the dorm room I shared with Jade, Blythe, and Emily.

(A/N Urgh, I know someone has read this! In fact 26 people have read this and how many reviews did I get? Huh? Is this the subtle way of saying your story sucks Ella, try again? Pretty please just review and tell me I suck already.


	3. Beg for Death

**Chapter Three**

**Beg for death**

Lined up, dressed in new white dresses with Blythe, Jade, and Emily, venom burned my stomach. They better not harm Any of my girls. Or else. And all the torturers knew exactly what I was capable of.

Our four pairs of topaz eyes looking straight forward, an older woman I nicknamed witch-doctor pulled a black-paint covered hand over my chest. Behind my eyes I entertained how Blythe and I sang the witch doctor song when we saw the old lady. I've peeked into her mind, she used to be an unbearably sweet lady till Alex murdered her family and pointed his fingers at the vampires.

She didn't believe it now, but it was far too late. Alex was clever enough to put her in an enchantment so she couldn't stop if she tried. I murmured the chorus of the song that comforted me. Blythe sang it under her breath too.

"I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!" I sang.

"I told the Witch Doctor you didn't love me true," Blythe sang next.

"And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!"

"He Said," Blythe smiled reassuringly.

"Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang," we sang back and forth through the song five times before a grumpier, twenty-ish girl interrupted rudely.

"Shut up."

You could tell she was new.

"What?" I asked as if I couldn't believe what I heard. I knew it was nothing, I just wanted her to know who could blow her up in ten seconds flat and who couldn't. Plus, it was always fun to get a rise out of them.

I made winds blow that made a wig fall off her thick head. Emily shoved her knuckle into her mouth to stop her laughing. Jade and Blythe were falling on each other, hysterical. I couldn't even suppress a few giggles. I hadn't thought that was going to happen.

Anger seeped off her like innocence on a little girl wearing pigtails. I thought the poor woman was going to combust. Tears or fire, either chances were growing extremely plausible.

She screamed in Latin, the best way to improvise a spell I've learned. She said, "Beg for death!" A yellow beam of light shot towards sweet, innocent Emily. Using my best baseball slide I pushed Emily out of the dangerous magick.

I felt excruciating pain, it felt as though someone was stabbing me all over with a knife repeatedly. Words hissed in my ears, "Beg you fool. Beg for the dark beauties that lie before us all. Beg for death."

"NO! NO!" I screamed at the voice that only I could hear. Faintly I heard Blythe yelling at the bald lady. The witch doctor leaned over me, desperately trying to communicate with me. I tried to reassure the nice lady, I hoped that Alex's enchantment on her was broken by baldy's little outburst.

But it looked like I wouldn't know till the next torture session because everything faded to black.

--

"Out of the way, come on move it people," Blythe yelled at the crowd. Jade, Emily, and Blythe were trying to drag a limp Bella into the commons.

"Dear Lord, what happened to her?" an older man, maybe thirty or so, screeched.

"Get out of the way or so help me!" Jade shouted at him. He hastily moved, he had seen the girls in action.

All the commotion brought down a certain pixy-like vampire. Her dear friend was strewn on the couch, out cold. But- how was that possible? She was obviously a vampire now, it wasn't strictly possible for a vampire to be knocked out. Only one would know if any.

"CARLISLE!" Alice screamed for her adoptive father. She ran up a staircase that led to his and Esme's room.

To say he looked alarmed would be a massive understatement. He was a step away from looking for a mass serial murderer.

"HurryBella'sthevampirefromlastnighthelpshe'sknockedoutandIdon'tknowwhy. HELP PLEASE!" she said so fast Carlisle only heard "Hurry, Bella, Help, and please." But that was all he needed to hear. He knew by her expression she was dead serious and needed him.

They were down the stairs at vamp speed. A crowd of people had gathered around her. Blythe and Jade were holding each of her hands, closing their eyes like they were praying. Emily had Bella's head in her lap, she was tracing something on her forehead. What were they doing anyway?

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, going into full doctor mode.

"It was all my fault!" Emily cried tearfully.

"Em, no it wasn't. It could have been anyone of us baldy could have aimed that spell at and for Bella to heroically jump in front of it," Jade reasoned.

"That's just what Bella does. Horrid habit of hers actually," Blythe split a grin. "Em, she's stronger than going down like this."

"Besides, if it were all your fault you'd be seeing her ghost laughing about it next to you," Jade laughed.

Emily superstitiously glanced at her sides, almost to make sure.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused.

"We copiers specialize in a certain area mostly but can turn on other powers from another without stealing it. Hence the name, copying. Emily there is buds with the living dead. Jade over there is telekinetic. And I'm an elementalist," Blythe explained. "What does Bella have?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Our darling Isabella Masen hasn't found her power yet. Funny enough," Jade said, letting her small hand caress Bella's porcelain white cheek.

"Why is it funny?" Alice said.

"She always seems like the person who wants to get out the most. It strikes me strange that someone who hasn't found her own special power would want to be taken far, far away from powers we don't know exist in this very castle," Blythe replied.

"Poetic," Jade commented. Blythe threw a pillow at Jade, laughing anyways. Emily simply rolled her eyes and braided a strand of Bella's hair delicately.

"But, anyways, this happens from time to time to poor little Bella. When the magic's pressure builds up too much on her, her body shuts down and reboots itself. A couple hours or so later she's up and running. I bet she'll be up by the meeting," Blythe explained.

"Meeting?" Alice inquired.

"Yeah, Bella built up a group to bust us out of here. She desperately hates this place. She wants to morph into a butterfly and escape. But she'd turn back to get us anyway. You and your family can meet us, it's at one AM, don't be late," Jade answered this time.

--

A swirl of dark colors swarm me, all I can see is Edward's meadow. It's the first time I saw him in sunlight.

The crystals that seemed to be embedded in his perfect, faintly flushed skin as I caressed his hand. I had treasured that day with him. I should have known better than to believe him when he said human memories fade. Very faded, Edward.

In truth? I remembered every detail like it had happened a second ago. Fresh and crisp, always like a portal willing me to get lost in. Willing it for me to get lost in believing he loved me. To get lost in that love was real. To get lost in the thought that he was my love.

This always happened. I hated this place even more because I slipped into this abyss when I fainted. So much magic in the air for me to choke on. I wanted to fly away. But never without everyone else. Even Victoria who I noticed was in there also.

Stupid Alex. He should know better than to try and take over the world. Look at Hitler buddy. Didn't work. There were thousands of them that thought they could reign people to be as narrow minded as to worship them. They just don't get it.

Stupid, witless Alex. He should know better than to try and trap me.

Thick numbskull Alex. Should know better than to mess with me.

He shall be the one begging for death. But not only from me. I sound evil don't I?

(A/N 36 reads people! I need reviews to back those 36 up! Plz!!)


	4. Three Days

**Chapter 4**

**Three Days**

My long white skirts swung around my feet as I swiftly rushed into the small room that we held meetings in. There were newspaper clippings hung tacked on the wall behind my desk. Huge headlines said things like "Sink Your Teeth Into This" or "Alex Captures Vampire" all a bunch of junk.

All the rest were pictures of our group. Everyone, not just the majors. How someone managed to snatch a camera but they did. The girls and I had a picture to ourselves, everyone else separate. Then a group picture. The picture with me and the girls had us on the roof watching the sunrise. I looked like if I wanted to enough I could fly into the east and never turn back. Blythe looked like she was just happy to have made it this far. Jade was in her bliss state watching the stars dissolve into light. Emily seemed just satisfied to have us all together.

"Hello everyone," I said stiffly. It was Him.

Edward Cullen.

My personal demon from hell sent out to ruin me. Why, oh why did fate have to be so freaking predictable? I tried my best to ignore his presence, but it was like a mob of protesters screaming at you through a blow-horn. Yeah, impossible.

So I suppose the cats out of the bag. Oh, hell, that cat was never in the bag. As much as I deny it, I can't help but go back to Edward. It's like that annoying voice in the back of your head that always works against you. It does, I swear. Call me when it doesn't. When I lie on the roof, watching the beautiful sunset the voice just shrieks like angels in hell.

Why couldn't that hole just heal up already? Why couldn't it go the crap away? What did I do to deserve it? But that was just it, what did I ever do to wind up in Alex's remix of a Concentration camp either? Fate may be predictable but it's cruel too.

"Okay, what have I missed?"

"Nothing," Emily sighed, glancing back at the rest of our group to check. They shrugged in response.

I was forgetting something, I knew I was but what…. It had to have been about a month ago when I had overheard Alex and his little minions. What was it?

"_Will you shut up already?" Alex asked demanded to a small man, I think his name was Tom._

"_B-b-but, Master, sir-" Tom stuttered as usual to Alex. Bella rolled her eyes, that man needed to sort out his priorities._

"_No buts, you little idiot, you don't even have any power. You're a weakling, that's what you are! You have to feed off my powers of wizardry, it's almost sad. But once I step foot out of this castle those vampires could eat you in half a heartbeat," Alex sneered._

_So, wait- that meant all of the minions, the torturers- didn't have one ounce of magick? Was she hearing right? All of the spells and charms and hexes- that was all Alex? So, it was sorta like a biliptical cord (I didn't spell that right, but you know how a baby gets food from it's mother during the pregnancy? That little cord from the belly-button to the mother and it later falls off the baby blah, blah, blah, you get it right?), that strings his power to the others so they aren't completely hopeless._

_Tom just kinda mumbled incoherent sentences that I couldn't make out until Alex laughed at him. Cruel much?_

"_And the best part is, that they're wrapped around our fingers, when I leave next July, they'll never know the difference," Alex laughed._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Oh, the next part of my army, werewolves, of course."_

"_When?" Tom whimpered. My God…._

"_Oh, J-"_

"_**July 11**_!" I screamed with joy, bouncing up. "Oh my gosh, that's three days away! We're not even prepared! This opportunity may never come up again, oh shit," I was now talking to myself. Everyone looking at me like I had just escaped the insane asylum. And maybe I had, who knew by that point?

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Jade demanded, lounging on a chair.

"I had heard Alex and Tom talking about a month ago, I can't believe I forgot! Get this, he's leaving on the eleventh," I squealed in excitement. We were finally getting out of here!

"What about the other wizards?" Blythe asked, her tone questioned my sanity.

"That's the best part, they're not real wizards," I said, happiness radiating from me, you didn't need Jasper to know that one. I was glowing.

"What about all the tortures and spells and curses?" Emily questioned.

"It's all feeding off the main source, which is ultimately Alex. And once those Italian shoes step off this damned old place the feed drops," I explained.

Blythe grabbed Jade, Emily and I into a hug and started jumping up and down. We were going to be free. Forever and eternity.

"Well, I say, let's go show them what we're made of!" I said to our group. I thought Aro was going to cry for sec.

But, really freedom was three days away. Sqee.

(A/N Hey dudes, thank you sooo much for letting me know there was actual human life out there reading this D Plz review, it makes me happy inside!)


	5. Love always Has A Way

Chapter 5

Love Always has a Way

I sat on the roof above my dorm room with a piece of paper with my plan on it. Okay, so far there was no plan. I was the worst leader ever. Really! All I knew was those little magick-wannabes were in for hell on the 11th.

Now all I needed was a plan to back that statement up. But how to do that? With what, over a thousand vampires to get them the hell out of here, rally up an army to kick Alex out of rule, make peace with the mortals, find some place to keep the vampires at bay, if I'm lucky avert the human drinkers to animal, and find a happy ever after I've been searching for in the mix.

Oh this is gonna be fun.

--

Edward Cullen was alone in the dorm he shared with his adoptive family. Everyone was downstairs, all trying to think up a plan to knock Alex's socks off. But Edward Cullen was in shock. He thought Bella Swan was long gone by now, 6 feet underground with a tomb over her head that said beloved wife of some Mike Newton type.

Never did he imagine her a vampire striving to break free from a madman trying to take over the world.

Not that he wasn't grateful she wasn't dead. It was just, he never thought in his wildest dreams. He never saw this one coming. Fate was so unpredictable. (A/N ha ha, Bella and Edward are so different in that way.)

Edward's train of thought was interrupted by three knocks at the door. Slowly he got up and swung the door open. Three girls swept past him, talking in a gibberish language he didn't understand. The girls were Emily, Blythe, and Jade.

Blythe perched herself on the arm of the couch while Emily and Jade squeezed into the same burgundy chair. They seemed completely absorbed in their conversation, like someone was supposed to be able to hang onto every word.

"He's not following any of this," Blythe pointed out, motioning towards Edward in English.

"Seriously? You must be kidding," Jade shot back, worry in her eyes.

"You didn't catch a word of all that, did you?" Emily asked him gently.

Edward was at a loss for words. His throat ran dry and didn't know how to nod properly so he just stared.

"Good God, he's gone into a comatose!" Jade shouted in alarm.

"Bells sure does know how to pick 'em," Blythe commented dryly.

"That conversation that you didn't get a lick of was basically down to: When are you planning to make Bella fall for you again?" Emily summarized.

"I mean, she's already head-over-heels, she doesn't need any help in that department," Blythe said.

"You just need to gain her trust back, you broke her to pieces when you left," Emily added.

"And we're going to have a serious talk about that. Why on this good green Earth did you do that?" Jade lectured. "You should have seen her, it was like she was waiting for someone to pull out a gun and end her misery! She was all ripped up. A huge hole where her heart was because you never returned it."

After Edward didn't answer again Blythe was too angry for words. "We're speaking plain English, aren't we? Or do you just not care?"

"What?" Edward came up with.

"Or do you not just care what you did to innocent little Bella Swan?" Jade screamed at him.

"When you left you might as well have put a gun to her head," Blythe yelled.

"What? Start from the beginning please," Edward said, trying to make sense of what they were saying.

"After you left Victoria changed us all, including Bella," Emily explained. "We all became friends and swore to tell each other everything. She told us about you. And how you both fell in love-"

"That was so sweet and romantic," Jade put in.

"And she also told us how you left her," Emily continued.

"How could you! That was a dumbass move," Blythe said.

"She had befriended Jacob Black who built her back up after you broke her," Emily said, moving through the story,

"When you left she felt no reason for living, she was a zombie just moving through her life like nothing mattered!" Jade added.

"That was until Jake brought her back to the realm of the living. But still, that was horrid," Blythe said.

"I don't really care if it was supposedly to protect her. Loving someone is giving them the ability to drop you. You dropped her into a vat of toxic waste!" Jade practically scolded him like a five year old child who got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"But, love always has a way," Emily interrupted. "And we're going to help love because we feel it's for a good cause. So, I repeat, how are you going to get Bella back?"

"How do you know I still love her? I could be over her by now," Edward fired back.

"Then why, pray tell, didn't you take your eyes off her for one second when she stepped into the room?

--

"Okay, step one, rally up the rest of the vampires willing to stay behind and fight," I said to my group. "I'm going to go round up the troops. Any volunteers to come help?"

Our favorite pixy-like vampire hopped up. Of course. Of course!

Silently we made our way out of the room and out of the crawlspace. As I was walking stiffly ahead, trying to restrain myself from hugging her to death and beyond. I had missed my best friend. She hadn't even said goodbye, that's what hurt the most.

"Bella?" Alice whispered, timidly.

I stopped dead in my tracks, willing myself not to turn around. I let my longer, brown curls shade my face.

"Uh… I," Alice searched for words to say. "ImissedyouEdwardmadeusallmoveIwantedtosaygoodbyebuthewouldn'tletme… please forgive me. It was wrong, and bad, and I missed my best friend."

Alice never knew what hit her, I attacked my vampire friend from such a long time ago.

"Never leave like that ever again," I murmured into her shoulder.

"No worries, not ever."

(A/N Okay, peoples out there I got 258 hits on this story and three meekly reviews to show for it. Please review and save a kitten. D A kitten dies everytime someone reads a story and doesn't review. So, please, help a kitty in need. And an author.)


	6. Army

Chapter 6

Army

So far it was a success. We grouped ourselves together leaders in each dorm groupings. They were in charge of their dormies when we attack. We have the fastest, sneakiest, most powerful, and witty vamps for the job of taking over the castle. We were ready to pounce.

"Okay, we're going to need a distraction first off to get the majority of the vamps out," I said to our little army gathering.

"We have fireworks," someone called out from the crowd stretching before me.

"Aro, fireworks?" I asked suspiciously. Aro looked anywhere but me and scratched his neck nervously. Oh well, I'll deal with him later.

"Okay, we need some volunteers to find the correct positions to fire them," Emily instructed. I let myself fade from the conversation, I was worried.

What if this whole thing was a hoax and Alex knew I had listened in on his conversation with Tom? What if we didn't get everyone out in time? What if Alex came back early? What if those bozo minions actually had magic?

There were a bunch of what ifs. Too many.

Someone took my hand into theirs, that person was Alice. Oh. I guess she saw all my worrying.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Trust me, we're out of here," she whispered to me.

"Okay, if you say so," I replied.

"I do say so. And I'm the seer here, so don't question it," Alice giggled. I smiled and squeezed her hand.

--

"So," Carlisle said nervously. The rest of the rebels had gone back to their dorms and more planning and securing.

"Long time no see, huh?" I laughed.

"My baby sister!" Emmett yelled happily and swung around in the air like a small child.

"My big brother," I said, hugging him.

He let me down and we went through a line of hugs. Rosalie was at the end. Her face was shielded by her long mane of blonde hair. Okay, so much for the 'oh-everyone-missed-me' thing. Oh well, some things will never change I guess.

I noticed Edward wasn't down there with his family but I brushed it off. At the time I thought that it had been a blessing in disguise. The last thing I needed was another distraction in the middle of this whole business.

"So, how did you get changed?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Victoria in her mad rush for blood. She took out Emily, Blythe, and Jade at the same time as me," I replied.

I could only imagine what that was like for Sam, rumor had it, he was about to propose to her the next day. Imagine that, waking up that morning to find the mangled body of your beloved screaming from the venom in her bloodstream. My only clue is that could not have been pleasant in any way, shape, or form. Maybe from Leah but that's just Leah.

"How did Alex find you?" Emmett demanded. I had a feeling after we captured him there was gonna be a long lecture for Alex. God, I love my big brother.

"It was the strangest thing, I had been walking along and suddenly these two hulks grabbed me. Everyone gasped as if they hadn't ever seen someone like me. Most of them grew up in the same town as me. A couple I had babysat their whole lives, and yet they looked at me like a was a lunatic stranger," I said, reliving the memory. "The disgust on their faces when Alex forced open my mouth to reveal my fangs. The horror in their eyes, it was just… like everything I had ever done for them just evaporated when they found out.

"It didn't change anything I had ever done! It didn't change that I saved a kid with asthma twice. It didn't change that I had helped someone through their heartbreak. It didn't change the fact that I had spent hours in the nursing home, the orphanage, the hospital, the school, everywhere and done everything I could do to help. It was like my condition changed everything that I had ever done. Gone, like the Titanic, gone forever and ever," I said, wrapping my arms around myself.

Alice hugged me, dry sobbing with me. She had seen it in a vision I'm sure.

"It's okay, Bella, we're here. We won't let them hurt you, ever. Don't forget that," Emmett said comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, I probably sound stupid," I said, wiping away my venom tears with the back of my hand.

"Bella, you aren't stupid, it hurts when someone turns on you," Esme said, comfortingly.

I sniffed and nodded, drying up my tears. "So, how'd you all get captured?"

"The Denali sold us out," Emmett said blankly.

"Tanya felt it fit to get back at Edward since he felt no affections toward her to sell out the entire family of ours to protect her own," Jasper spoke up.

"Well, she's the one I'm gonna call when I'm having a bad day, huh?" I said sarcastically. The family I once called my own chuckled. I felt like I had found some long lost family I never knew. Except, I had known this long lost family.

--

Okay, it was the night before the 11th, everyone was psyched beyond belief. We were reviewing the plans and escape routes, knowing where to go with whom, etc, etc.

"Okay, Cauius, you'll be leading group A out of the back exit, first out of Alex's way. You'll have guards behind him right?" I asked. When I saw his confused expression I added onto it. "Remember, the guards'll sabatoge the car or whatever he's in and capture him. Here's the protection against his magic, do not lose them. Send everyone else not capturing Alex to Antarctica, got it?"

He nodded and took the gems from me.

"Okay, you guys, you all know your separate exits right? Okay, remember, Antarctica. No where else," I instructed the rest in a similar order.

It took a long time, seriously, they said we had photographic minds. I told them this yesterday, wait, not even 30 hours before.

"Okay, my army. So, we're faster than them. We're stronger than them," I smirked in Emmett's direction. "We're better fighters. We don't have to rely on a source other what has been naturally gifted upon us. So, basically saying, we're a thousand times better."

The room filled with laughter at my indifferent shrug.

"So, my plan is to get out there, and show the world what we got. Who is with me?" The room roared with agreement. "Think of it, we're gonna be out of here!"

"But," a small-ish vamp interrupted, "we don't conquer them?"

"Have you heard of the song We Are by Ana Johnsson?" I asked the crowd. Echoes of no's went through the room.

I rolled my eyes, typical.

"See the devil on the doorstep now," I sang.

The girls "echoed my, oh my."

"Tellin' everybody oh just how to live their lives," Blythe joined in.

"Sliding down information highway," Emily came in.

"Buying in just like a bunch of fools," Jade rolled her eyes and sang along.

"Time is ticking and we can't go back, my oh my," all together now!

"What about the world todayWhat about the place that we call homeWe've never been so manyAnd we've never been so alone!

You keep watching from your picket fence

You keep talking but it makes no sense

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are

You wash your hands and come out clean

Fail to recognize the enemies within

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are, we are, we are

One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)

Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life

Lining up for the grand illusion

No answers for no questions asked

Lining up for the execution

Without knowing why

You keep watching from your picket fence

You keep talking but it makes no sense

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are

You wash your hands and come out clean

Fail to recognize the enemies within

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then

By taking control

Breaking the will

Breathing the soul

They suck us dry till there's nothing left

My oh my, my oh my

What about the world today

What about the place that we call home

We' ve never been so many

And we've never been so alone...

So alone

You keep watching from your picket fence

You keep talking but it makes no sense

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are

You wash your hands and come out clean

Fail to recognize the enemies within

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then (we are)

By taking Control (we are)

Breaking the will (we are, we are)Breathing the soul (we are)

They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)

My oh my, my oh my

We are

We are (its all )

We are

We are, we are (take control)

We are

We areIt's all about power

By taking control!"

The room burst out in applause for our performance.

"So, think of the song," Blythe said.

"Cuz, is this truly where we want? For this place, this prison, to be what we call home?"

(A/N Ahh, I'm excited! I'm getting to the fight dances in anticipation so, if you please, send me comments of any direct ideas for the fight you think would be funny or anything else you'd like to see somewhere in here. D Tell me if ya like it!!)


	7. And We're Off and Running

Chapter 7

We're off and Running

It was 20 minutes till midnight; Alex was leaving the castle at exactly 1:07, 36 seconds, and 4 milliseconds. That time was backed up by 4 copiers (including myself) and a true physic. So, chances were looking good. But I was still insanely nervous.

What if someone got hurt? What if Alex's magick outwitted the guards sent after him? Then to finish it off he comes back, captures the escapees, and gives us the worst torture session ever done in history?

So, in a vain attempt to calm myself down I was checking the fireworks, cords all connecting to a source back in my dorm. The fireworks were to set off exactly the minute all the escape vamps were off the grounds with no chance of being caught in Italy.

I was so in-tune with my plans and worries I never noticed a set of footsteps joining mine.

"We're going to win," he said plainly.

"How do you know that," I spat.

"Alice."

"Decisions can be broken as fast as they were made," I pointed out.

"But Alex's workers are oblivious," Edward Cullen claimed confidently.

"We don't exactly have soundproof walls."

"They have to sleep sometime," he argued.

"I do believe they call in night watch."

"We're deeper in the castle than where they watch," he said.

"Well, A- we spread the word. And B- how do we know that they don't have secret passages and cameras scratched out all over the place, hmm?" I asked. "They could know our every move, before we make it. They may be mortal and weak but they're not stupid."

After that we walked in a icy silence that I mainly kept up. He kept glancing over, hoping that I'd be looking at him too like I don't see him in the corner of my eyes forcefully. Well, unless I took my hand and shielded the right side of my face. But I figured it'd look rather childish. So, instead I ran through the plan forwards, backwards, black and white, and in Technicolor. I was just praying it wouldn't go wrong.

Because if it went wrong, it could be deadly.

As I was checking the fireworks in the west wing of the castle my mind was flying a mile a minute. I was almost certain Edward could hear it.

"I still can't read your mind you know." Creepy how he does that. "And it's just as frustrating as before."

I winced at the word before. Because in before came later. And with later came heartbreak. That zombie stage I had been in frightened me more than James had been or Alex will ever be.

"So, did you develop a-" he started but I was too annoyed to let him finish.

"YEs, I got a power. I'm a copier, I can do virtually anything. Read your mind, predict the future, anything," I snapped at him.

I let myself ponder about the possibilities of this battle. If we lost this one the outcomes weren't good. If we got caught they'd beef up security and take extra precautions. How Alex would manage that I had no idea but didn't doubt the growing plausibility.

Because, truly, once one bit of the magick world reveals itself the domino effect reveals the entire thing. Werewolves, vampires, pixies, witches, the whole she-bang. So why hide it?

Exactly no reason at all. Might as well use all of your assets.

But did we have enough assets? I mean, will about 200-300 vamps cut it? The most cunning, stealthiest, and cleverest vampires be up to the job. Were we ready for this?

Was my army ready to strike back at the personal face of all evil? I was scared witless.

It wasn't that I didn't think we were able, per-say. We could whoop their butts. But we wanted to go about this carefully. If one measly minion of his got the wrong impression in their grimy little hands and notified him, we might be doomed.

Soon enough I had checked all the fireworks. I positioned everyone in their places waiting for Alex's smelly feet to step off the land.

"So, after becoming a vampire you decide to save the world?" Edward said, from what I was guessing, trying to make a conversation.

He was failing miserably. So, I threw him a bone.

"When I first got here I was thinking, 'Why isn't somebody saving us?' Then I realized I was a somebody," I said.

He stared intensely into my topaz eyes to match his own. Two really could play this game. Once at a museum I had a staring contest with 'The Thinker,' I won too.

"You don't have to be the fighter. You can have your happy ending too," he said, his breath was warm on my face.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked terrified.

Yes, I am pathetic. I'm scared witless of the battle with Alex but running to it once someone suggests an in-depth talk about your emotions and feelings and junk like that.

"To talk. About what happened," he said. I winced as he said the last part. What had happened was something I was not eager to revisit.

"Bells, we want you to have the honors of lighting the fuse," Blythe sing-songed happily like I had just won the lottery.

"Okay," I said thankful to be rescued. God, I love my sisters.

--

"Tad too forward," Emily advised.

"Maybe we shouldn't have interrupted," Jade said, biting her long manicured nails.

"Are you kidding? Bella looked like Edward was Hades and she was Persephone being told she was to live in Hell with him!" Blythe said. "She needs to gain your trust back, oh smart one."

"What if it doesn't work?" Edward demanded.

"Oh ye of little faith, just do it. Help her out with the small things, don't make any big moves yet. Slow and steady does it," Blythe instructed.

--

I watched as hundreds if inexperienced vampires crept through the paths of the castle's acres surrounding it. Emily handed me the match that would strike the revelation of eternity.

Flicking it across the sandpaper I watched the flame lick the small stick. Carefully I held the flame to the fuse connecting to the several roman candles spread across the castle.

It caught fire and I scrambled back to the others while an explosion of color and noise screeched through the mostly empty castle.

"And we're off and running," I said. You couldn't wipe the grin plastered to my face even if you tried.

(A/N Ya, I know, crappy chapter, right? I think I screwed up the relationship between Bella and Edward and that can be either a good or bad thing. Which I do not know but will probably find out. haha, I can't think of anything for the battle scene, so if you have any ideas, be sure to tell me. Please review and make me smile!)


	8. That's not good

Chapter 8

That's not good

It was easier than I expected. All that worrying about the little minions overpower us vampires went completely to waste. Really, you'd think I'd take all that into perspective before almost going into a mental breakdown but NOPE.

Obviously not.

Lord above I'm a spaz.

But anyway, the capture was easy. They ran immediately to the fireworks instead of spreading out incase for further attack and ammunition (not that we had any) and look for enemy. Nooo, course not. They all came in their nighties (Baldie really needed to cut the old lady lace) running toward the smoking bits left from the firework.

They circled the entire thing rubbing sleep from their eyes. There were at least fifteen of them altogether. So, not exactly a challenge for 25 vampires encircling them.

"So, Emmett," I said calmly. "I thought the lighting and design deserves at least a nine for that one."

"I thought so," Emmett agreed, a menacing smile in place like he had just completed a major prank.

"You all, go back to your dorms this instant!" Baldie screamed.

I laughed slightly as if to say puh-lease. "Emmett, did you hear her?"

"I don't know if I did correctly. It sounded like she thought she could order us around," Emmett said.

"Funny, that's what I heard too."

I winked, the signal for the separate people to grab their minion and hold them down 'cept for Baldie. She was mine.

"I can," Baldie said trembling as she saw all the minions being dragged into the shadows.

"Really?"

"Really."

"No lie?" I asked. "She's lying, Emmett. She doesn't have a prayer."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" I challenged her a little bit. I transformed to make myself seem smaller and more fragile. Pfft.

Baldie raised her hand to slap me and I caught her arm and threw her down on the ground. Holding my foot over her stomach I leaned forward. "Ya don't say?"

I flashed Emmett my million dollar smile as he picked her up as easily as a paper doll. I led my army in the direction of a room I discovered will change to anything you need. I just called it the Need it got it room. Original, I know but who really cares. This time the room was equipped with the trackers dream dungeon to hold his prisoners. Too bad James hadn't lived to see this.

I watched as they hung the minions on the walls by chains just smiling and shaking my head. Wait, Witch Doctor.

Quickly I scanned the room for the old woman. Esme was holding her, Alex's bind had been lifted as he left the castle. Stupid pig should know better. Witch Doctor was sobbing quietly into Esme's shoulder.

"We have to find a way to keep Alex's bind from touching her," I spoke aloud. Witch Doctor looked up at me with soft blue eye. "Carlisle, do you know any remote place that we, as in all the vampires to live?"

"Um, well, yes, but-"

I gave him a look that kept him going from saying something I did not want to here.

"It's like an underground city, forgotten from al mortal knowledge. I mean, there are animals and everything but we'd be completely cut off from everything. We'd have to start the civilization from scratch," he explained.

"Sounds perfect. Can I put you in charge of getting Witch Doctor and other magick beings down there lets say in the next five days?" I asked.

"Of course," he answered. I assigned a third of my army out to find all the other magicks out there and get them underground city to be. Everything was going brilliantly. Everyone was out of there, except me. I was getting ready to confront Alex about his idiotic plan and lock him up with his stupid little minions ('cept Witch Doctor, Blythe told me she had already safely arrived.)

I sat there in his chair, the one where he read Harry Potter aloud during the torture sessions. Remembering making inside cracks with the girls with our telepathic powers. Rebelling the slightest to Alex. This definitely topped it all.

I suddenly heard the rumble of the minions as they struggled against their chains. Alex was back. Thoughts crossed my mind to try and take Alex back to the underground city and hang him like that insane Italian dictator during WWII that was hung in the main square. But it was too late to go back now.

"Isabella! What is going on?" he yelled at me from the end of the hallway angrily.

"Did you actually think I'd let them sit there and be tortured for eternity?" I asked confidently. I had the whole royal presence around me sitting in that chair watching Alex fume.

"I've always went easy on you, Isabella1 I gave you a good life! Can't you see all that you have right here? Right here with me?" He shouted in my face kneeling next to me.

Ew. He did have a crush on me.

"oh, I'm sorry, I've been a tad preoccupied watching my friends and family being tortured," I said sarcastically.

"Well then. You leave me no choice. Pick me or death," he threatened.

"I'm already dead," I shot back just as threatening.

"I'll give you a painful, slow death. It'll last over a span of about 7 months till your body gives up," he described.

"What torture could you come up with so horrid?" I taunted.

"Ever heard of leukemia? I'll curse it upon you. It's the blood cancer, but you can't just stop your blood intake. The blood to cure you is human blood that you've thoroughly despised. So, the thing that keeps you alive and humane is the thing that's killing you. Get it?" He said.

"Lay it on me," I said. "No way am I giving up to pile of dung like you. I'd rather die than let you control me."

He screamed at me with no words in frustration. You could see the heartbreak in his eyes. Hey, not my fault a mass murderer developed a crush on me. I just like being humane, is that such a crime?

No, I thought not.

Then he screamed something in Latin, I couldn't translate it because I felt unbearable pain. A demon hissed, "You fool!" in my ear. Every inch of my veins burned with the animal blood staining it. Damn it.

That can't be good.

(A/N So, how was it, please review, it makes me smile and feel good D Happy author makes a happy ending (I think) so, yeah. Tell me what you think. Suggestions of any kind will be taken into consideration carefully and if it doesn't interfere with my main plot I will totally use it. So, R&R!!)


	9. I'm already dying

Chapter Nine-

I will admit that I blacked out. Fainted, I was pretty much a goner actually. Not good. Not good at all.

The next thing that I can remember is laying in a fluffy mattress, I could feel the vibrations coming off the floor boards of people angrily stomping around.

"Quiet down, guys, jeez," Alice said.

"How? Alice, a mutt carried her here knocked out cold and weak! How am I supposed to calm down?" Edward yelled.

Oookay, someone's got the painters in.

Very quietly I slipped out the door, trying to process what had happened.

Flicks of the bad ending went through my head. The Latin mumbles of a curse that made me doomed in seven short months. I walked, mulling over what the consequences of being weak and vulnerable were.

"BELLA!" Esme shouted, spotting me in the crowd.

"Oh, hello," I said, softly.

"So, you want to talk about what happened?"

And- I burst into tears (which I can do thanks to an annoying vamp that had humanity as a power).

--

The six months crept by, Bella growing weaker, the city thriving, and everyone's concern for their leader growing to new heights.

Edward Cullen worried over her more than anyone else. When her time came he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Probably help run the city, her final project. He just couldn't fathom that when he finally found her, she was dying.

Life, predictable or not, was cruel.

--

You know what I hate the most? Feeling so weak like this. It stinks majorilu. Worse than a dead cow in the Sahara desert in August. That's how incredibly bad.

I didn't even know how the death was going to do itself. Truly, in my sleep is out of the question. Fainting? A last antagonizing shock of pain and BAM over the rainbow?

It was a month away. What would people do when the found out? Smile up at the heavens, glad I found my peace? Cry because their leader is gone?

But- what happened on the first day of the seventh month I never expected.

"Oh, Isabella, you thought you could hide?" A menacing voice of Alex snarled at me.

"What do you want now?" I asked. We were in a surprisingly empty main street. Not a soul to be found.

"I want to kill you myself," Alex shrugged. So I went through six months of pain for nothing?

"I'm already dying!" I screeched at him with whatever strength I had left.

"Its so much more satisfying to watch the lights leave your eyes," Alex said, sounding truly evil.

He grabbed me by my hair, and snatched me closer to him. He was so close I could smell his breath. I did smell it. He needed to brush his teeth after eating Doritos, honestly.

"Smile my dear, you are about to die," he hissed into my ear.

I'd never find my true love. I'd never see my city at full peace. I'd never watch the girls fall in love. I'd never get to walk down that isle in a white dress. I'd never challenge Emmett to an arm wrestle. I'd never go shopping with Alice. I'd never make peace with Rosalie. I'd never really get to know Jasper.

All those possibilities flew down the drain.

'Not so fast, bucko."

"Not quite."

"Not today."

The three most surprising people ever to say that for me to a raving mad human killing vampire.

(A/N I'm totally rushing cuz this is due on Friday. YIKES!)


	10. Confessions

Chapter 10

I looked up to see Victoria, Jane…………… and Rosalie.

Yes, I was shocked too.

"What are you going to do about it? Throw your nail files at me?" Alex taunted. Not a smart idea on his part.

Jane got that glint in her eye and activated her power. All three girls got a malicious smirk on their faces before tearing me out of his tortured grip. His shrieks of pain attracted well, everyone?

I suddenly saw, as he writhed on the ground, a tiger eye stone dangling on his neck. That was why not a vampire could touch him. That was the charm that kept everyone from sucking him dry. An idea struck me harder than lightning.

"Jane, I have an idea. Just go with it," I whispered to her. She nodded, still smiling.

There was a huge crowd, everyone ranging from vampires to pixies were standing there glaring at the man who had forced them out of their home.

"Everyone! My people! I'd like to present, along with my newest fellow sisters, Jane, Victoria, and Rosalie, a last revenge," I yelled to my city. "I don't care what you do to him, just dispose of his body in the best way you can think of!"

I walked forward and before plucking the stone of his neck, I hissed to him. "And this is why people don't try to take over the world. I thought we cleared this up when Hitler's career went down the toilet, but some people's skulls are thicker than others I guess."

That was the last time anybody ever saw of Alex. That was last time of my terrible weakness too. I guess that you need to be alive to fulfill the curse. it's a terrible shame I had seen that necklace, or at least a shame for Alex anyway.

It was at least a month later and everything had settled down at last. I had gotten to beat Emmett at an arm wrestling contest. They opened up some stores and Alice took me shopping. Rose and I have finally come to terms that forever won't end any sooner so might as well make something of it.

I was watching the sun set in the west, thinking about how everything worked out.

"Hello, Miss-I-save-the-day," a male voice said from beside me.

"That was purely Jane, Victoria, and Rose," I argued. It was Edward.

"I have a confession to make," he said off subjectly. "Bella, I still love you."

Emotions swept through me and all I could think of was to do what I had longed to do since he left.

I kissed him.

(A/N its finally ending. Now for the Epiloge to do. To be truthful if i had it my way I would have drawn this out, it would have been a better chapter, but I don't have time for that. This is the down side of procrastination.)


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Are you ready, Bella?" Blythe asked me.

Today was the day.

"It's perfectly fine to be nervous," Emily assured.

"Let the girl answer," Jade laughed, and threw her arm around my shoulder.

"A little jittery," I answered truthfully. I was so scared it felt like my stomach was going to fall out of my butt.

"Don't be. I know this is the right path for you, I have faith!" Blythe said.

"I hope to God you're right, cause if you're wrong, I'm going to bug you for the rest of eternity," I said jokingly.

We all laughed and watched me take a big breath.

"We'll knock the snot out of him if he's bad or mean, remember that," Jade reminded.

"I'll have to remember that," I said breathlessly. I heard the music. Carlisle slid next to me and hugged me, extra careful not to mess with the dress Alice spent forever and day picking.

"It's all worked out," he said, amazed.

"Can't fight fate," I said.

"True, true," he smile ruefully. "But the day is finally here."

"And I couldn't get any happier or else I'd be bouncing off the walls and absolutely killing my dress and Alice personally killing me," I mused.

"That's always a thing to take into consideration, I suppose. You ready?"

"How long has it been? I'll give it 70 years that Edward left me. I've been waiting that long and on the way saved the mythical race. I think I'm ready," I said.

"I'd hope so," Carlisle said. He opened the doors and walked me down the isles to a certain Edward Cullen.

On the last step I tripped, everyone in the room automatically out of instinct rushed toward me to catch me.

"It's over!" Blythe screamed in excitement.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, very confused.

"When she's on a mission she never trips, but once its completely done and over with she trips like crazy all over the place," Jade explained.

"Hasn't tripped once since we were imprisoned," Emily added.

"It's finally over." I said, listening to the finality of it all.

Fate was a funny, funny thing.

But what would we do without it?


End file.
